


In Heat

by BatmansSidekic



Series: Stray Kids On the Block [1]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Bang Chan, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Verse, alpha woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmansSidekic/pseuds/BatmansSidekic
Summary: Bang Chan goes into heat for the first time and Woojin doesn't want to hurt him.





	1. In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all. So I decided to do this in relative short chapters because I want to get it out there in the universe and honestly school (and life in general) is killing me. 
> 
> So here ya go.
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos.

Woojin was the first to wake up in the dorm. He moved quietly to start making breakfast, wishing for the younger ones to rest as much as possible. As he passed by Bang Chan and Changbin’s room, he heard a pained whimper come from within. Instinctively Woojin stopped and knocked softly on the door. He quietly opened it the barest minimum to enter the room. The whimpering was coming from Bang Chan’s bed. He crossed the room and sat down on Bang Chan’s bed, placing a soft hand on his shoulder to wake him. He noticed the elevated temperature of the younger man and reached out to feel his forehead.

“Channie, wake up,” he whispered, shaking Bang Chan slightly. 

“Huh?” Bang Chan raised his head slightly, then immediately fell back down with a groan. “Everything hurts,” he said.

“I’ll get the thermometer.” Woojin left the room and came back quickly with thermometer in hand. He stuck it in Bang Chan’s mouth, running his finger through his bleached locks. The thermometer beeped and Woojin pulled it from Bang Chan’s mouth to check it. Bang Chan began panting and whimpering, tugging at the bed sheets and his clothes.

“It’s hot,” he whispered, turning over and kicking off his blankets.

“I should think so. Your temperature is 101, and it feels like it’s climbing.” Woojin tucked the thermometer in his pocket and stood up. “We should go to the hospital.”

“Uggggh, I don’t wanna move.” Bang Chan rolled away from him, chest heaving with the effort. 

“You have to.” Woojin pulled Bang Chan up from the bed and carried him into the living room. He went back into Bang Chan’s room to fetch his coat and shoes, putting them on over his pajamas. He wrote a quick note to the others and called a cab.


	2. And

At the hospital, Bang Chan and Woojin were shown into a small, isolated waiting room. A beta nurse came in to take Bang Chan’s vitals, frowning a little at the high temperature. 

“How long has his temperature been like this?” asked the nurse, still frowning as he filled out the chart he was holding.

“I was awake around 5 this morning and took his temperature around then. It was 101 when I took it.” Woojin fidgeted nervously, fingers picking at the cuffs of his sleeves. Bang Chan whimpered again and restlessly moved on the bed. Woojin automatically reached out and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. The nurse noticed this silently. He wrote down a few more notes before closing his clipboard. 

“I’ll be back with the doctor soon,” he promised. Woojin covered their intertwined fingers with his other hand, bringing them up to place a soft kiss on them.

***

The doctor came in a few minutes later, clipboard in hand and nurse trailing behind with a cart. 

“We’re just going to run a few tests,” said the doctor.

“What are you looking for?” Woojin rubbed Bang Chan’s arm soothingly. His temperature had started to rise again, and he had begun to get more fidgety. Woojin’s heart ached for him. 

“Possible virus, or maybe an influx of hormones.” The doctor approached Bang Chan with an IV needle. “I’m going to take some blood, okay? It won’t take long. I just need you to hold still for a few minutes.”

Bang Chan rolled over onto his back, letting go of Woojin’s hand to let his arm fall at his side. A shiver ran threw him every few seconds as he tried to hold still enough for the doctor to draw blood. The doctor finished quickly and the nurse left with the vials. 

“I just need to ask a few more questions,” said the doctor, flipping through some pages on his clipboard. “Will that be okay?”

Bang Chan nodded his head. He suddenly turned over on his side, curled in on himself, one arm wrapped around his middle and the other reaching out to hold onto Woojin.

“On a scale of one to ten, how much pain are you in?”

“Six? Seven? They’re getting ” Bang Chan panted.

“Is it constant or come in waves?”

“Waves.”

“How frequent?”

“Um.” Bang Chan grimaced, his entire body seizing up suddenly. The doctor wrote down some things onto his clipboard. 

“They’re happening more frequent,” interjected Woojin. 

The doctor looked over his nose at him. “How would you know?”

“I can...feel it…” Woojin’s hand clenched in his lap. 

The doctor wrote more on his clipboard. “Are you on any medications?” 

“Some suppressants.” Bang Chan turned his face into the bed. His knuckles were white clutched around Woojin’s hand. 

“For what?” 

“For scent suppressing and.....heats.” Bang Chan seized up again, his entire body quivering. 

The doctor wrote more on his clipboard. He shuffled the papers back and tucked it under his arm. 

“I’ll be back with your test results.” The doctor left the room. 

“Can you hold me?” Bang Chan looked up at Woojin, face flushed and sweaty. 

Woojin climbed wordlessly in the bed. He pulled Bang Chan close, wrapping his own body around Bang Chan and holding him tight. Another seizure went through Bang Chan’s body. 

“I wish they would at least give you something for your fever,” said Woojin, rubbing Bang Chan’s sweaty back. “It can’t be good for you to be this hot for this long.” 

Bang Chan only whimpered.


	3. In Heat

The doctor came back thirty minutes later, face completely blank and clipboard clutched tight in his hands. Bang Chan’s fever had just subsided, and Woojin was trying to get him to drink water.

“I have the results from the tests,” said the doctor. Woojin sat down in the chair by Bang Chan’s bed, hands clenched around the arms of the chair. Bang Chan looked at the doctor expectedly. He was reclined slightly in the bed, hands still shaking slightly.

“You’re in heat,” said the doctor plainly. Bang Chan sat up suddenly.

“I can’t,” he said, his voice rising in pitch. His distress suddenly flooded the room. Woojin bit back the whine in his throat and clenched the arms of the chair. He wanted to rush to Bang Chan and hold him close, growling at anyone who would come close and harm him. 

“You’re twenty-two. It’s perfectly normal.” The doctor’s voice had turned soft and kind. 

Bang Chan shook his head. “I’ve been on suppressants since I came to Korea. That’s why it took me so long to present, and even then...I was told I wouldn’t go into heat until I started having sex! This can’t happen. I’ve never,” he turned to Woojin, “I’ve never been with anyone! Please, Woojin-hyung, I haven’t been with anyone!” He suddenly broke down sobbing, tears spilling from his eyes. Woojin’s chest ached. He left the chair and pulled Bang Chan to him, running a hand soothingly through his hair. Bang Chan clung to him, sobs racking his body. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” said the doctor quietly as he backed out of the room. Woojin felt the tension in his body release the minute the door shut behind him. He rocked Bang Chan back and forth. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Channie,” he said softly. “You’re gonna be okay, and we’ll figure this out.”

“I’ve never been with anyone,” sobbed Bang Chan, clinging to Woojin. 

“I believe you.” Woojin kissed his warm forehead. 

“I can’t be in heat.” 

“Maybe there is something they can give you to stop it.”

“I’ve already been taking suppressants. I don’t know what else there is besides…” Bang Chan’s face suddenly paled. He pulled away suddenly from Woojin, arms hugged around his middle. 

“What is it?” Woojin took a step back from the bed. 

“Please don’t get mad.” The tears started fresh in his eyes, and he glanced at Woojin before hugging himself tighter. Woojin realized that Bang Chan was trying to self-soothe; he’d seen the Omega do it before, when his depression and anxiety had gotten too much. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Woojin tugged at Bang Chan’s arms. 

“You’ll not want me,” whispered Bang Chan, the tears spilling over.

“You could never do anything to make me not want you.” Woojin gave up trying to pull Bang Chan’s arms from his body and instead opted to pull Bang Chan to him, wrapping his arms around his tense and shaking body.

“Last time I was with GOT7, BamBam went into heat.” Bang Chan began rocking. Woojin could feel the temperature in the room rising. “I was going to leave, but BamBam begged me to stay. I...we....we didn’t do...that.” A shudder ran through Bang Chan. “But we did plenty of other stuff. I wasn’t just with BamBam; everything became so blurred together I lost track of what was going on. But no one actually had sex with me.” 

Woojin remembered Bang Chan being gone for almost a week when they first had all lived together. When he came back, he had smelled strongly of the GOT7 pack. The smell of the older Alphas, Omegas, and Beta had drawn an invisible semi-permanent line between Bang Chan and the rest of Stray Kids. Between that and the fact that he had been with JYP longer than any of them had made it hard for them to bond as a pack. Woojin was the only other one presented at the time, and he had mixed emotions as the oldest and an Alpha about Bang Chan and his relationship with the GOT7 pack. He had almost Alpha ordered Bang Chan to stay away from them out of jealousy. It wasn’t until he accidentally walked into Bang Chan’s studio to see him crying with Felix that he had decided that he wasn’t going to be that Alpha. He wasn’t going to forbid any member from being with whoever they wanted, as long as they were being safe. There was no guarantee they would all end up as a pack together; it was just the norm for KPop groups to end up as packs. It made life simpler that way. 

“The doctor may know if something you guys did triggered your heat,” said Woojin soothingly. He felt Bang Chan’s arms loosen a little. 

“You’re not mad at me?” Bang Chan shifted a little on the bed, unfolding his arms to tentatively wrap around Woojin. “That my first….anything wasn’t with you? Or any of Stray Kids?” 

“You’ve known them longer,” said Woojin. “BamBam and Yugyeom were your friends long before you met us. They were there for you when you presented; it makes sense that you trust them.” Woojin felt the sweat prickling on the back of his neck. Bang Chan held him tighter and snuggled in closer, nose jammed in tight against his skin.

“You smell so good,” he whimpered, hands suddenly tightening in Woojin’s hoodie. Woojin stilled. Bang Chan nuzzled his neck and whined. 

“I want you,” Bang Chan whispered against his skin. “I need you. I promise I’ll never let anyone else touch me. Only you.” Bang Chan suddenly kissed Woojin’s neck, hands tugging at Woojin’s hoodie as if to take it off of him. 

Woojin pushed Bang Chan away from him and hit the button above his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love plot twists. 
> 
> Just to clarify, Bang Chan did not have any kind of penetrative sex with anyone from GOT7. A bit of a spoiler for another fic in this series, but essentially all that happened was that Bang Chan had some intense make out sessions with most of GOT7 that included some hand jobs, blow jobs, and fingering. 
> 
> Just some info for my A/B/O universe:  
> Heats are only supposed to occur once an Omega has had penetrative sex. Alphas have their first rut when they present, and will continue to have ruts every two to three months. Biologically, an Alpha's rut can trigger an Omega's first heat, which made it ideal for breeding when everyone was more primeval (think Neolithic/cave man times). 
> 
> So, can things of sexual nature trigger a heat? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!


	4. Mistakes

The doctor, nurses, and a security guard burst into the room instantly. The security guard pulled Woojin away from the bed and backed him against the wall as far away from Bang Chan as possible. Bang Chan tried to follow, but the nurses held him back. He cried out as they forced him back against the bed. Woojin tried to lunge around the guard, hands outstretched towards to Bang Chan. He suddenly growled loudly, pushing against the guard holding him.

“Subdue him!” said the doctor as he joined in helping the nurses keep Bang Chan in the bed. Woojin saw the flash of a needle.

“No!” he shouted, struggling against the guard as the guard pinned him to the wall with one arm, brandishing the needle in his other hand. Woojin felt a prick in his neck; his vision faded out and he slumped forward against the guard

***

Bang Chan watched helplessly from the hospital bed as Woojin was removed swiftly from the room. He thrashed against the people holding him, tears falling freely down his face. It felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to find Woojin and to lay down and present himself and beg the Alpha to take him. The IV ripped out of his arm and the heart monitor became dislodged, causing the monitors to go wild. He threw one nurse off of him, kicking another one in the chest, and succeeded in getting out of the bed, only to get pinned to the floor. He sobbed, hands outstretched towards the door. He didn’t feel the prick of the needle in his arm; only darkness.


	5. Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all.......
> 
> I saw Stray Kids. In person. In concert. It was....amazing.

BamBam’s phone started ringing the second he sat down with his bowl of cereal. He didn’t recognize the number, so he silenced his phone and started in on his cereal. His phone silenced for a moment before beginning to ring again. Frowning, he answered the phone.

“Kunpimook Bhuwakul BamBam?” a female voice asked. 

“Yes? Who is this? How did you get this number?”

“I’m Nurse Park from Seoul National University Hospital. Christopher Bang Chan was brought in early this morning with a high fever. This number is listed as an emergency contact, as well as a Mr. Jinyoung Park. Can you come to the hospital and bring your Guardian, Mr. Park?”

BamBam’s spoon clattered to the table.

“What happened? How sick is he?”

“I cannot disclose any information about the patient to anyone except his Guardian.”

BamBam grimaced. “Fine.” He hung up his phone. He stared at the table for a minute before picking up his phone again and dialing a number.

***

BamBam, Yugyeom, and JB arrived at a back entrance to the hospital and were immediately escorted to the Omega floor. They were left in a waiting room; the rooms for Omegas where behind a thick locked door. JB had come with them as their pack alpha. Although JYP was still BamBam’s official Guardian, JB could speak for him on JYP’s behalf. 

“When will he get here?” BamBam’s leg was bouncing up and down rapidly. 

“He had an early meeting this morning, and he’s rearranging his schedule right now. He’ll get here as soon as he can.” JB reached over and laid a hand on BamBam’s knee, stilling the movement. BamBam rolled his eyes and moved his leg away from JB. 

“I want to go see Channie,” he whined.

“Yah, they already explained why you can’t. If Bang Chan is really in heat, then his could trigger yours and it’s too soon after yours for you to go into heat again. Besides,” JB glanced at Yugyeom, “Yugyeom wouldn’t be able to help you here, and there’s no way they could let you leave.” 

BamBam grimaced. Yugyeom tried to place an arm around him, but he shrugged that off too. 

“The nurse said they had to remove Woojin from the room. Bang Chan must be in distress; that’s his Alpha after all. He needs me, hyung.” BamBam got up and walked to the locked doors that barred them from the rest of the ward. Leaning against the door, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If he concentrated hard enough, he could imagine Bang Chan’s scent. It had always been muted, due to the suppressants, but Bang Chan’s scent had smelled like seawater and what he had told BamBam was lemon myrtle, an herb native to Australia. BamBam could imagine that the scents were stronger now that he was in heat. He whined high in his throat, longing for Bang Chan.

“BamBam-ah, come over here.” JB lightly commanded. BamBam half heartedly followed the urge to obey. He slumped back down into his seat between Yugyeom and JB, long legs kicked out in front of him. 

The minutes seemed to stretch on forever until the double doors to their right finally opened. JYP himself, CEO of JYP Ent., entered the waiting room. JB immediately stood up to greet him. BamBam sulked in his chair. 

“What’s the news? Have they told you anything?” asked JYP, addressing just JB.

“They said that Woojin brought Bang Chan in early this morning because Bang Chan had a high fever. After running some tests, the doctor determined that Bang Chan wasn’t sick, he’s just in heat. They had to seperate Woojin and Bang Chan. Bang Chan has been sedated, but something needs to be decided about how he is going to spend his heat.” JB rubbed the back of his neck. “They say he’s too far gone to make that decision on his own.”

“I see.” JYP rubbed his chin for a moment. “I’ll have a talk with the doctor; JB, come with me.” JB bowed slightly and followed JYP to the nurses’ desk. 

“They don’t understand.” BamBam glared at JYP’s and JB’s back. 

“Understand what?” Yugyeom looked to BamBam with wide eyes.

“What it’s like to not be able to decide for yourself what you should do. Everyone thinks Omegas don’t know what's up or down when they go into heat, but that’s not true.” BamBam’s head flopped backwards so that he was staring at the wall behind them. “Bang Chan will know what’s going on. What’s worse, his Omega side will think that Woojin rejected him, which will cause all of him to be in a lot of emotional pain.”

“I know this,” said Yugyeom. He put his arm around BamBam’s shoulders and gently pushed BamBam’s head back up. “I remember what you were like before I got there. Especially this last time. That’s why we asked Bang Chan to stay.” 

“I can help him, Gyeomie,” BamBam whined. “Why don’t they understand?”

Yugyeom rubbed BamBam’s shoulder. “They will. Just give them time.”

JYP and JB turned around and walked back over to BamBam and Yugyeom.

“I’ve reached a decision,” JYP announced.

BamBam sat up a little straighter.

“Bang Chan is going to spend his heat with JB.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More A/B/O info:
> 
> Omegas have a Guardian. This Guardian tends to be their pack Alpha, or if they're not a part of a pack yet, the eldest Alpha in the family pack -OR- a parent that is an Alpha. In some cases, siblings can be Guardians. Betas can also be Guardians of Omegas. When an Omega gets married, if their spouse is an Alpha or a Beta, then their spouse becomes their Guardian.
> 
> Why do Omegas need Guardians? It was decided a looooooooooong time ago that Omegas couldn't not think for themselves because their hormones were to frantic and on the blitz (sound familiar?). Over time most laws were abolished or changed, like giving Omegas the right to vote, have their own bank account, go to school, own land, etc. In some areas of the world, Omegas don't have Guardians. Because this is set in Korea, and it's a more conservative society than some places, Omegas still have Guardians. Omegas can be irrational when they go into heat, because their baser instincts take over and they have this burning, painful need to attempt to procreated, so almost anyone will do at some point during their heat. 
> 
> Bang Chan left Australia before he presented, and as a minor, needed a Guardian. JYP became his Guardian until he presented and/or became a legal adult (18). He presented as an Omega at 21 (normal presentation is usually around 12 (sometimes as young as 10, but that is rare) to 15). Very few people do not present as Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Bang Chan was expected to be an Alpha, or at the very least a Beta, but surprise surprise he presented as an Omega. So JYP became his Guardian again, but JYP is pretty hands off with the adult Omegas in his care, trusting them to decide what's best for them, although if they end up in the hospital (like Bang Chan) or get into certain situations, then JYP will step in personally. 
> 
> Woojin is unofficially considered Bang Chan's Alpha. Because the rest of Stray Kids has not presented yet (I messed up the age gaps my b T-T ), they both decided to not form a pack yet, so as not to put any expectations on the younger ones. Because a pack is usually divided evenly with Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, it would put pressure on the younger ones on what they think they should present as if Bang Chan and Woojin were already a pack. The feeling of presented as something that you weren't expecting (or wanting) is similar to body dysphoria. Rare, but it does happen. Also there is nothing saying that the rest of Stray Kids has to join Woojin and Bang Chan's pack. 
> 
> Why was Bang Chan on suppressants? That will be revealed later ;) The suppressants in my A/B/O universe work like birth control. When you're on birth control for a while (spoiler, Bang Chan went on suppressants when he was 14. Was not his choice, but we'll talk about that later), your body gets used to it and you either have to up the dosage for it to continue working OR try a different birth control. Bang Chan has been on many different suppressants up to the highest does possible without causing serious health issues for him, and the suppressant he was on just quit working without him knowing. Chalk it up to being super busy and not paying attention to how long he's been on that particular suppressant. Because he went into heat, he cannot take anymore suppressants until his heat is over and his hormones calm down. 
> 
> SO WHY IS BANG CHAN IN HEAT AND WHAT IS JYP PLANNING TO DO ABOUT IT?????  
> That's spoilers. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter :)))))))))))))


	6. Truth

The news still clanged around in his head, clouding out every other thought. On the one hand, Woojin knew that JB helping Bang Chan would be the best solution, but on the other, Woojin wanted to rip JB’s, and then JYP’s, throat out.

“ _Bang Chan is MINE_ ,” screamed the irrational side of his brain. He tugged at his hair to try and distract him from such thoughts.

“You’ll go bald like that.” A vaguely familiar voice came from above him. Woojin looked up to see Jackson from GOT7 standing over him.

“Are you sure it won’t be because of all the bleach?” Woojin joked half-heartedly.

Jackson shrugged. “That’ll work slower than yanking all your hair out.” He walked into the small room and sat down beside Woojin. “I can smell the pain on you; what’s up?”

Woojin sighed. “JYP said that Bang Chan has to spend his heat with…” he choked on the name, “ _JB_.”

Jackson scratched his chin, nodding.

“Sounds logical enough,” he said. “JB is older, and he’s been pack Alpha for awhile. And he’s helped two of our Omegas through their first heats.” Jackson placed a hand on Woojin’s shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. “He’ll take care of him; don’t worry.”

“That’s the problem!” Woojin suddenly leapt up. “ _I’m_ supposed to take care of Bang Chan. Everything in me is screaming at me to do so! But I don’t want to hurt him, so it’s like this huge conflict inside of me.” Woojin’s face crumpled, and he turned away so Jackson wouldn’t see the tears that welled up in his eyes. “I’m not...good for Bang Chan.” He turned back around, angrily wiping at his face. “But Bang Chan _can’t_ spend his heat with JB. It’ll only make it worse!”

“Make it...worse?” questioned Jackson.

“Bang Chan trained longer than any of us, and as if that wasn’t intimidating enough, he always spent time around you guys or TWICE or other trainees period, so he’s always smelled like he belonged anywhere but with us. Then, when he ended up spending BamBam’s heat with all of you, it drove a wedge between him and the rest of the group. Felix was the only one who would go near him, but I think that’s only because Bang Chan was the only one who could talk to Felix about Australia and being a foreigner in Korea.” Woojin couldn’t stop the tears that were falling. He started shaking without realizing it. “It was no one’s fault, and I talked to Bang Chan about it. He didn’t realize what was going on, but I told him he didn’t have to change anything that he was doing. I talked to the rest of the group and it’s better now, but if Bang Chan spends his heat with JB…” Woojin sat back down next to Jackson.

“You guys would never be a pack,” concluded Jackson. He pulled Woojin to him, pulling them backwards until they fell backwards onto the hospital bed. He wrapped Woojin tight, hugging him. Woojin sobbed into Jackson’s neck, finding comfort in the older Alpha’s arms and scent. He slowly calmed down, and soon enough he was asleep.


	7. Will

Bang Chan woke slowly and uncomfortably. He was still unbearably hot, and this time he couldn’t move. His arms were fastened to the bad, as were his ankles. The IV had been reattached, this time with more medical tape. His chest felt heavy, almost like he couldn’t breathe. He sat there, heaving, staring at the ceiling of the hospital room. His mind was hazy. He couldn’t connect his thoughts; they were all scattered and breezy, each one fluttering away before he could grasp it. Slowly, oh so slowly, the haze drifted away, leaving Bang Chan cold and miserable. The events over the past day come back in a flood, and he tried to turn over on his side to curl in on himself for comfort. He tugged at the restraints, fresh tears falling. He sobbed, hands curling into fists, knees jerking up to his chest. The temperature in the room skyrocketed as he let out a loud cry.

Suddenly, a cool breeze hit him in the face, accompanied by an overwhelming scent of  _ Alpha. _ Automatically Bang Chan dropped his head to the side, baring his neck. He whined in his throat, still tugging at the restraints that held him to the bed. The Alpha crossed the room, their scent getting unbearably strong. They moved Bang Chan’s head until he was no longer presenting to them. Their hands felt almost cool to Bang Chan. 

“You’ve had a rough day so far, haven’t you?” asked the Alpha. Bang Chan nuzzled the Alpha’s hand. 

“It will get better soon,” said the Alpha, rubbing Bang Chan’s cheek lightly. “I have a plan for you that will help your heat go fast, and it won’t be as painful.”

Bang Chan opened his eyes to see JYP leaning over his bed. He tried to sit up, to be more respectful, but all he could do was lean into JYP’s touch. 

“An Alpha I’ve picked will help you with your heats. He’s older, experienced, and will take good care of you.” JYP stroked Bang Chan’s head affectionately. “And maybe you’ll join his pack? I’ll think about it. For now, let’s just get through your heat.”

Bang Chan whimpered, and a tremor shook his body. 

“Who...who is it?” he managed to whisper.

“Jaebum-ah. He’ll do very nicely.”

Bang Chan could feel his face crumple. His heart took a nose dive to the floor and his stomach dropped. He suddenly thrashed away from JYP, shaking the entire bed frame as he tugged and tugged at the restraints. He started sobbing again as his attempt to distance himself from JYP proved futile.

“I don’t want him!” he cried out, yanking hard at the restraints until a loud crack was heard in the room. His wrist exploded with pain, and then he blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JYP IS NOT A BAD GUY! AND NEITHER IS JB!
> 
> He's just your very typical traditionally raised Korean, ya know? He truly does think that what he's doing is the best course of action, and JB will follow his lead since JB also was raised to follow traditions. 
> 
> With that in mind, more A/B/O info:
> 
> Sometimes, in some cases, Guardians can decided what pack an Omega will join and who their mate will be. It works like an arranged marriage. By law if the Omega really doesn't want to join a pack, they don't have to, buuuuuuuut it is socially frowned upon and if the Omega refuses, they will become ostracized and more than likely never find a pack or a mate. 
> 
> JB will not be Bang Chan's mate. You'll just have to wait and see who JYP has in mind ;)
> 
> Do bones actually make a noise when they break? I'm not sure. My arm didn't, but I like the imagery of it all. 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I've kind of scrapped what I had written for the end parts of this because I felt like they were too open ended and I want this story to be a stand alone piece. So I'm rewriting everything towards the end! Please don't be discouraged! I'll update as fast as I can. I currently don't have internet in my "new" apartment, and my parents internet is like a tortoise on it's best days. 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well. Fighting!


	8. Out

Woojin woke from his nap slowly. He was very warm, surrounded by a pleasant smell. Someone shifted next to him, their arms circling him in a loose embrace. He inhaled deeply the scent that resounded in his mind as security and protection. He could smell kindness in there too, and humility. Woojin opened his eyes. Jackson Wang of GOT7 was holding him close, tucked into Jackson’s neck next to his scent gland. Woojin closed his eyes briefly and inhaled the feeling of calm before sliding from Jackson’s arms to sit up. He carefully detangled his legs from Jackson’s and swung them over the side of the bed to rest his feet on the floor. He searched with one hand around his side of the hospital bed for his shoes. Jackson stirred behind him, but did not wake up. Instead, he rolled over to his other side, arms wrapping around himself. Woojin finished putting his shoes on in silence and quietly exited the dim room.

Out in the hallway of the hospital, Woojin stretched and slightly sniffed the air. He frowned at the lack of smells, but that was only to be expected not only because of the chemicals used for cleaning, but also the fact that he was on the Omega floor. An Omega in pain, distress, or heat can trigger Alpha’s (and even Beta’s) baser instincts to protect and care for. Some Omega’s were more potent than others, meaning that if their scents were able to spread throughout the floor and possibly trickle through the air vents to other floors, a riot could ensue.

Woojin stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and made his way to the nurses station.

“Excuse me?” he asked the nurse behind the corner of the desk. “Can you give me any updates on my friend, Christopher Chan? I came in with him this morning.”

“You’re his Alpha?” asked the nurse, quickly looking Woojin up and down. He swallowed nervously and nodded. The nurse typed some things on her keyboard. She frowned at the screen.

“You’re Park Jinyoung? CEO of JYP Entertainment?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not officially Chan’s Alpha,” explained Woojin nervously. “We haven’t mated or committed to a pack because the rest of our group still hasn’t presented yet.”

“Ah, one of those idol packs?”

Woojin nodded.

The nurse nodded and typed more things on her keyboard. She stood up and came around the desk, lightly touching Woojin on his arm as she passed.

“I’ll take you to see him,” she said. He followed her through the heavy double doors and down a series of hallways. The closer they got to Bang Chan’s room, the heavier Woojin’s chest felt. The air suddenly smelled wrong. It was tinged with despair and grief, scents he knew well after moving into the dorms. These particular scents smelled extremely familiar, like Woojin had smelled them before. They became more amplified as the closer they got to Bang Chan’s room.

The nurse stopped outside of the room and motioned for Woojin to go in. Woojin entered the room and he felt his heart sink.

***

Bang Chan barely registered the flurry of movement around him. His arm was causing him to be in a lot of pain, but not as much as JYP’s words.

_“Jaebum-ah. He’ll do nicely.”_

_“Maybe you’ll join his pack.”_

_“He’ll take good care of you.”_

Bang Chan sniffed, tears still rolling down his face. JYP stood in a far corner of the room while the orthopedic doctor set his arm. He knew deep inside of him that he did not want JB to be with him and “help” him through his heat. He knew he did not want to join the GOT7 pack. He knew who he wanted to be with and what pack he wanted to join, but those decisions could be easily pulled from him with just a word from JYP. Bang Chan missed Australia more than ever now. If he had stayed there, his parents would not have interfered with his heats or his decision about his mate (or mates) and pack. In Korea, things were different. The society was more conservative, more set in traditional ways. Things were changing, but not soon enough for Bang Chan to avoid being in utter despair and revulsion at the thought of joining JB and his pack.

Suddenly, a scent came from the doorway, one that was like a breath of fresh air in the stench of the hospital room.

“Channie…” Woojin moved to his side, touching his unbroken arm lightly. Bang Chan grabbed the sleeve of Woojin’s hoodie and used it to pull Woojin closer to him.

“Woojin-ssi.” Bang Chan tried to nuzzle into Woojin, but couldn’t because of the doctor and nurse setting his arm.

“What happened?” asked Woojin. He unconsciously moved closer to Bang Chan, allowing Bang Chan to push his face into Woojin’s chest.

“I made him upset,” said JYP from the corner. He didn’t move from his spot. “I told him JB would be helping him through his heat.”

Bang Chan whimpered and Woojin’s hands clenched into fists. He pulled Bang Chan closer to him, possessive. JYP raised an eyebrow.

“He can’t,” whispered Woojin, hugging Bang Chan tighter. “Bang Chan belongs with me.”

JYP leaned forward. The betas attending Bang Chan’s broken arm packed up and left. “You called the nurses,” said JYP. “You pushed him away.”

“I...I didn’t want to hurt him. And this is the wrong place to...to...take him.” Woojin’s face turned bright red, and he averted his eyes.

JYP leaned back in the chair, fingers drumming on the arm. Woojin stuck his face in Bang Chan’s hair and inhaled his scent. There was silence in the room for a few minutes as JYP thought over something. Bang Chan snuggled closer to Woojin, his nose jammed into his collarbones.

“You can’t take him back to your dorm,” said JYP finally. “There are too many unpresented underage members at your dorm. A hotel room will be too unfamiliar. Bang Chan was close to BamBam. GOT7’s dorm would be perfect. There will also be the added bonus of older, _more experienced_ Alphas to be there to help.”

Woojin nodded. He tucked his face back into Bang Chan’s hair and moved him so that he could get into the bed next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I've been in the woods for two weeks with no cell service or internet. That's why this chapter is so late. I probably won't be around internet for awhile because I'll be leaving for another camp and then the mountains to visit family. So there will be a bit of a hiatus. I'll keep working on this, so hopefully I'll have a few chapters to post when I come back. Love ya'll!


	9. Disagreement

JB and Jackson arrived back at the GOT7 dorm, leaving BamBam and Yugyeom to bring Bang Chan and Woojin back with them from the hospital. JB’s chin was jutting out, a sure sign that he was at the very least annoyed with something. 

“Jinyoung! Youngjae-ah!” he called as soon as they entered the dorm. The two members came out of their respective rooms, sleep still clinging to them. 

“Get dressed and pack a bag for a few days,” said JB. “You need to go to the Stray Kids dorm and look after the members.” 

Youngjae yawned and scratched his scent gland. His heat was only about a week away. 

“Why are we going there?” asked Jinyoung.

“And staying?” asked Youngjae, yawning again. He moved to Jackson, opting to cuddle against the Alpha. 

“The two oldest are coming here. Bang Chan is going through his first heat, and PD-nim wants me to help him,” said JB matter-of-factly. He suddenly scented the air. “Where’s Mark-hyung?”

Youngjae shrugged, letting go of Jackson to head to the kitchen. 

“He left while you guys were gone,” said Jinyoung. He suddenly frowned, looking between Jackson and JB.

“If Youngjae and I leave, that means this place will be filled with Alphas,” said Jinyoung carefully. “Bang Chan will get overwhelmed.”

“BamBam will be here,” pointed out JB.

“ _ One _ Omega. Just one. That’s not enough,” argued Jinyoung, crossing his arms. “I need to stay. Yugyeom and Youngjae can go to the Stray Kids dorm.”

“You know how Yugyeom and BamBam get when they’re separated.” JB pinched the bridge of his nose, his jaw starting to jut out. “It’ll be worse with the extra hormones flying around.” 

“Then send Jackson and Youngjae! An Alpha and an Omega are better than just Omegas!” Jinyoung’s own jaw set in a hard line. 

“Hey, I have an idea.” Youngjae suddenly reappeared from the kitchen. Two bananas were cradled in the crook of his arm; he munched on a third banana that was open in his hand. Jinyoung, JB, and Jackson all turned to him.

“Why don’t we just leave Bang Chan and Woojin here with BamBam and Yugyeom, and the rest of us go to the Stray Kids dorm? Bang Chan is close to BamBam.” Youngjae swallowed the mashed banana in his mouth. “He and Woojin will be more comfortable if we all left.”

“An Alpha…” started JB.

“ _ Yugyeom _ is an Alpha,” pointed out Youngjae. JB’s jaw jutted out more. 

“ _ I’m _ the pack Alpha, and I’m more experienced than him!”

Jinyoung scoffed. “Not at first,” he reminded JB. “You learned over time. Woojin needs to do the same if he’s ever going to be a good pack leader to Stray Kids.”

“Bang Chan won’t be the last of his Omegas to present or go through Heats,” pointed out Jackson. 

“He  _ needs _ to do this on his own. BamBam and Yugyeom can handle things if it gets out of hand,” said Youngjae, starting in on his second banana. 

JB visibly bristled at this assault of logic from his pack mates.

“ _ Fine _ ,” he conceded. He turned towards his and Jinyoung’s room. “Jackson, text Mark so that he doesn’t come barging in here when Woojin is in the middle of taking care of Bang Chan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd I'm back!
> 
> I'm hoping to post more chapters soon. I just started a new job and my final class for my degree just started this past Monday as well. Thank you all for being so patient! I hope you've enjoyed this new chapter. Please look forward to more coming soon!


	10. I

Bang Chan was fidgety the entire ride from the hospital to GOT7’s dorm. He had been sedated at the hospital for the sole purpose of moving him as quickly and quietly as possible. He lay against Woojin’s side, nose pressed against his scent gland. Yugyeom and BamBam sat opposite them, pointedly looking anywhere but at them. Woojin stroked Bang Chan’s hair, looking out the window. 

He had no idea what he was doing. He knew that Bang Chan had never been with anyone. This thought was forefront in his mind as they got closer to GOT7’s dorm. He wanted Bang Chan’s first time to be his choice and not driven by overbearing hormones and baser instincts. His Alpha rumbled in delight at the thought that Bang Chan had never been touched. That  _ he _ would be the first; the only, if Bang Chan wanted. 

“We’re here,” said BamBam softly, sitting up from where he was slumped against Yugyeom. Woojin looked up at the dark sky. It had been dark when they left Stray Kids dorm this morning. 

Woojin pulled Bang Chan with him out of the company car. He kept a firm arm around his middle, supporting him as he stumbled up the walkway to the entrance of the dorm. BamBam and Yugyeom walked ahead of them. Yugyeom punched in the passcode and led them into the front landing. Woojin helped Bang Chan out of his shoes and up the stairs. They stumbled up the steps, Bang Chan pressing himself tight against Woojin.

“There’s a spare room that you can use,” said BamBam as they ascended the stairs. “It shouldn’t smell like anyone, so you’ll be more comfortable.” 

“Thank you.” Woojin gave a little half bow the best he could with Bang Chan in his arms. 

Yugyeom put in a second passcode at the top of the stairs and the door swung open before him. He went in first and walked through the apartment looking for the rest of the GOT7 pack. 

“No one’s here,” he reported, coming back into the hallway where BamBam, Woojin, and Bang Chan stood. 

“I’ll show you to the room.” BamBam tilted his head, indicating that Woojin and Bang Chan should follow him. Woojin pulled Bang Chan after him. The room was at the end of the hallway, past all of the members’ rooms. The scents in the hallway were all mixed together. He could pick out BamBam’s and Yugyeom’s, but that was probably because he had spent the majority of the day with them. He could detect Jackson’s as well. The calmness from his scent reminded Woojin of falling asleep wrapped in Jackson’s arms, safe and looked after. 

“It has its own bathroom,” said BamBam as they entered the room. He turned on the bedside lamp, illuminating the room in a soft warm glow. “There are extra blankets and pillows in the closet if Channie wants to nest. I’ll make sure to leave food and drinks outside of the door. Don’t forget to eat and drink; it’s important for both of you.” BamBam helped Woojin lay Bang Chan on the bed and then turned to leave the room. 

“Sunbaenim…” Woojin bit his lip, unsure if he should ask. 

BamBam raised an eyebrow, hand on the doorknob.

“Will you be able to smell if I hurt him?” asked Woojin nervously. “I’m scared....I’m scared that...my Alpha...I don’t want to hurt him.”

BamBam smiled reassuringly at Woojin.

“Yugyeom and I won’t be far,” he said. “We can separate you and Bang Chan if necessary. Just...try to go slow? And be as gentle as possible. At least the first few times. Chan may warm up to you and want to be a bit rougher, and you should let him. Trust him to trust his instincts, and you’ll be alright.”

With that, he turned and left the room. The door shut softly behind him, leaving Woojin standing at the end of the bed with Bang Chan spread out behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is in sight. 
> 
> I never expected to make this fic this long. When I first drafted it, it was 1 chapter, bordering on becoming 2. But I wasn't happy enough to publish it, so I saved the draft and started building on it, expanding the story a little bit to get some more context in there. I'm using this one to establish my A/B/O world that most of my fanfics, KPop or otherwise, will exist in. I also have planned more fics that will build off of this one, so I needed to establish some basics so there won't be any confusion for later fics. 
> 
> ANYWHO thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please look forward to more chapters soon. :)


	11. Trust

+ Bang Chan awoke slowly in a slightly familiar place full of slightly familiar smells. His jacket and hoodie that he had been wearing when he left the hospital had been removed, as well as his socks. He was tucked underneath  soft blankets, curled around a pillow.

“Channie?” 

He rolled over to see Woojin sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. The TV was on softly in the background; some variety show was playing.

“Hyung…” Chan sat up and rubbed his face. He felt gross. His teeth felt gritty and he was sure he was starting to smell. He had sweated, cried, and spilled slick all over his clothes. 

“How are you feeling?” asked Woojin, half rising from the chair. 

“Gross,” said Bang Chan. “I need to shower and brush my teeth.”

“There’s a bathroom attached to this room. BamBam said that they cleaned it thoroughly so there shouldn’t be any scents.” Woojin stood up and walked to the bathroom, flicking on the light. Bang Chan squinted against the sudden brightness. He pulled the blankets back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Suddenly Woojin was by his side, hands reaching out to help him stand.

“I’m not helpless, hyung,” said Bang Chan, brushing him off. Woojin stood awkwardly aside as Bang Chan stood up, stretched, and walked to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, leaving Woojin out in the room. 

He turned on the shower water and stripped quickly. He grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste that was sitting on the sink and stepped into the shower. He brushed his teeth while standing on the spray. After he finished rinsing, he set them back on the counter. Using the loofah that was hanging by the shower knobs, he scrubbed himself down until his skin had a slightly red tint to it. Gritting his teeth, he felt for the dried slick that was on his thighs traveling upwards towards his hole. He scrubbed there too until he could feel his skin becoming too sensitive. After that, he stood under the hot water, letting it sting against his skin.

A soft knock sounded on the door. 

“Channie? Are you okay?” Woojin’s muffled voice came from the other side of the door. A shiver ran through Bang Chan, and he could feel the slick starting to form at his hole. He involuntarily clenched around nothing.

“Yes, I’m fine!” he called out, hugging himself tight.

“BamBam brought us some food and drinks,” said Woojin.

“Go ahead and start without me!”

There was no reply, and Bang Chan was left under the hot spray. He could feel his insides twisting as his Heat began building up again. He shivered again despite the hot water. 

On one hand, he was super turned on by Woojin right now. He could feel these deep set longings just coming out, and he was afraid of what he might say and do once his Heat got true and well under way again. On the other hand, he was embarrassed by what he had done at the hospital. The way he had tried to seduce Woojin. The fit he threw when JYP-nim suggested that JB help him through his heat. He was smarter than his emotions, or he would have never gotten this far. 

Bang Chan turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He looked around as he rubbed the towel over his body. The realization hit him that he hadn’t brought a change of clothes into the bathroom. All he had besides the towel he was holding were the clothes that he had left the dorm in this morning. The ones he had been wearing all day. He shuddered just thinking about putting them back on. He would have to wear the towel outside in the room, or go naked. And Woojin was out there.

A shiver ran through Bang Chan for a different reason. His Omega side liked the idea of Woojin seeing him naked. He gripped the towel tight at his waist, fighting the urge to just drop it and walk out into the room.

“This is stupid,” he muttered. “Hyung has seen me naked before. It’s not so different this time.”

_ “Yeah, except this time you want him to nail you through the mattress,”  _ whispered the voice in his head. Bang Chan shook his head. Slick was already began to form as if his body was salivating at the thought of Woojin pounding into him until he couldn’t walk. Before he could think to long on it, he opened the bathroom door and stepped into the room. Woojin looked up at his sudden entrance, eyes full of worry. Bang Chan blushed. 

“How was it?” asked Woojin, mouth slightly full of chicken.

Bang Chan swallowed. 

“Good,” he replied. “The water is really….hot.”

“I don’t understand how anyone can take scalding hot showers.” Woojin shook his head. He swallowed and nodded towards the other plate. “I’ve already eaten enough. You can have the rest.”

“I’m not hungry,” said Bang Chan, moving across the room to his duffel bag that someone had brought from the dorm. Woojin caught his arm as he passed.

“You  _ need _ to eat, Channie.” His eyes were pleading. “I read it’ll be worse if you don’t eat and you hit another cycle again.” 

Bang Chan’s Omega preaned at the thought of Woojin, his Alpha, researching Heats in order to better take care of him. Bang Chan pulled his arm from Woojin’s grasp. Woojin’s face fell a little. He turned back to his food, eyes mindlessly traveling to the TV. Bang Chan stood awkwardly watching Woojin. 

“I don’t…” he started to say. Woojin’s head snapped around to look at him. Bang Chan rubbed his face. 

“It’s embarrassing,” he finally said with a sigh. He sat down on the edge of the bed. “I said, and did, so many embarrassing things today. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to be in public again.” 

“It’s not so embarrassing,” said Woojin. He set his plate down on the desk. “You’re in Heat; no one is expecting you to have total control.”

“You don’t understand!” snapped Bang Chan, suddenly standing up. “One minute I’m fine, functioning as well as normal. The next...it’s like I’m suddenly immobilized with this overwhelming feeling that something is missing and I can’t stop myself from asking someone, anyone, to fill that void.” 

“I don’t understand?” Woojin rose from the chair. He towered slightly over Bang Chan. “What about when I had my Rut last month and no one could stay in the dorm? I was left all alone, crying and humping a pillow, begging for someone to come through the door and just fucking touch  _ me!”  _ He was almost chest to chest with Bang Chan.

Bang Chan took a step, eyes never leaving Woojin’s face. The wheels were spinning in his head, and suddenly everything clicked into place.

“Oh shit,” he whispered. He sat back down on the bed. “I remember the smell….they didn’t get all of it out...that’s why this is happening.”

“What?”

“The leftover scents from your Rut...it must have triggered my Heat.” Bang Chan looked up at Woojin. “My Omega wants your Alpha.”

“That’s why the thought of JB helping you sent you into hysterics.” Woojin sat down on the bed next to Bang Chan. Their knees were touching. 

“It’s not just that…” Bang Chan looked down at his hands, which were twisted in his lap. “I don’t want my first time to happen with just anyone, and I definitely don’t want someone picked out for me.” He glanced up at Woojin. 

“So you’re saying…” started Woojin. He stopped and cleared his throat. “I understand,” he said. His hand moved as if to touch Bang Chan, but he stopped mid-air and retracted it. “Is there someone you have in mind?” he asked.

Bang Chan shook his head. His heart was hammering in his chest.

Woojin took a deep breath. “Do you,” he looked into Bang Chan’s eyes in earnest., “want my help?”

Bang Chan nodded. “Yes,” he gasped out.

It was Woojin’s turn to look at his hands. 

“We don’t have to have sex,” he said, blush blooming across his face. “I can hold you so you don’t feel so alone.”

“What if I want to have sex?” Bang Chan’s skin was starting to feel a little tight. He knew he must be a little flushed now, and that his scent might be starting to get a little stronger.

“Channie, I don’t have any experience taking care of Omegas in Heat. I could hurt you. So bad that you may never want to see me again.” Woojin’s voice was pleading, his eyes still looking at his lap.

Bang Chan broke the tension by forcefully grabbing Woojin by the chin and kissing him on the lips.

“You could never hurt me,” he whispered against Woojin’s lips, using his new found leverage to pull the Alpha closer. “I trust you. You’ve always been so sweet and caring. So patient with all the young ones.” He pushed against Woojin, pushing him backwards so that they fell against the bed. He let the towel slip loose as he slid his leg over to straddle Woojin. He could feel his cock press against Woojin’s stomach; he was already leaking slick again, and it was surely making a mess on Woojin’s sweatpants. He kissed Woojin hard, forcing the older Alpha to open his mouth and let his tongue slip in. They made out for what was probably just a few seconds, but it felt so much longer than that. Woojin’s hands slipped down Bang Chan’s body, one resting on the back of his neck in a protective grip; the other sliding down to rest just above the rounded swell of his ass.  
“Channie?” He used the hand on Bang Chan’s neck to grip his hair and pull slightly to pull his lips away from Woojin’s. Bang Chan felt lightheaded and weak. Surprisingly, the feel of Woojin’s hand gripping his hair and the firm pressure of his other hand at the base of his spine helped ground him a little.

“I need a shower,” said Woojin, kissing Bang Chan softly on the lips. He moved the hand on his back to his hip and used it to roll them over so that he was on top. Bang Chan nuzzled Woojin’s arm. He caught a whiff of another Alpha;s scent, familiar and safe, but unwanted. His nose scrunched up at it. 

“Fine,” he conceded, letting go of the grip he had on Woojin. He whimpered slightly as the pressure from Woojin’s body lifted.

“But hurry,” he whispered, curling in on himself and watching the bathroom door close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to explain why Bang Chan's on suppressants and birth control!!!! :DDDDD
> 
> Honestly writing this is such a stress relief. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it. I've already started writing the sequel to this :))))))
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments!


	12. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW*NSFW*NSFW*NFSW*NSFW*
> 
> Finally. 
> 
> Some meat n potaters. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Woojin showered quickly, scrubbing Jackson’s scent off of him as fast as he could. They hadn’t scent marked or done anything that could make their scents stronger, but he still didn’t want Bang Chan to think that he needed an Alpha to help him get off. The warm water slowed him down a bit. It was nice to stand under the spray and feel the grime of the day fall off of him. He gasped as he brushed his dick; it was hard already, against his will. His Alpha was pacing with impatience. His Alpha was biting at the chomp to go to the bedroom and please the ready Omega waiting for him out there. 

“Stop that,” he growled, glaring at his dick. He quickly washed himself down there, ignoring the growing need to start stroking off. He rinsed off quickly, turned off the water, and grabbed the spare towel to quickly dry. He wrapped the towel around his waist and left his clothes in a pile in the corner. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

Bang Chan had moved under the blankets on the bed. He had arranged them into a nest formation. He was hugging a pillow tight, eyes blankly staring at the TV.

“Bang Chan?” called Woojin softly. Bang Chan’s eyes slid from the TV to Woojin’s face. It seemed to take him a minute to register that Woojin was standing there almost naked. His eyes traveled down his body, alighting on the obvious tent in the towel. Woojin noticed that Bang Chan’s towel on the floor by the bed. He swallowed, his jaw clenching with the effort to not just tackle Bang Chan and pound him into the bed.

“Hyung…” whispered Bang Chan, letting go of the pillow and tilting his head back. Woojin found himself suddenly kneeling on the bed, hovering over Bang Chan. He nosed along Bang Chan’s neck and jaw. 

“You smell so good,” he said, moving so he could look at Bang Chan’s face. Bang Chan’s face was flushed, and a light sheen of sweat covering his face. 

“You do too,” said Bang Chan, linking his arms around Woojin’s neck to keep him from pulling away. They stared into each others eyes until they simultaneously broke eye contact, blushing. 

“I don’t know how to start this,” said Bang Chan, glancing at Woojin before letting his arms drop from around Woojin’s neck. Woojin shrugged. He rolled off to one side, pulling Bang Chan with him so they were laying on their sides facing each other. He tucked on arm underneath his head and left the other one resting on Bang Chan’s waist.

“We can just cuddle until you feel like doing something different. The doctor said the sedative they gave you should keep you calm for a few hours.” Unconsciously, Woojin started rubbing light circles on Bang Chan’s lower back. Bang Chan tipped his hips back without realizing it, searching for that contact. A sudden spur of something hit Bang Chan, and he pushed himself closer to Woojin. He closed the last couple of inches between them and kissed Woojin.

“I need...something,” he said, slightly pushing Woojin to roll over onto his back. His Omega preened slightly as Woojin fell over easily. The Alpha was willing to let the Omega take some control, and Bang Chan’s Omega was more than pleased to do so. Bang Chan slide a leg over Woojin’s side, straddling the older Alpha while simultaneously pulling him into a dirtier kiss. Woojin’s hand slid down farther, cupping Bang Chan’s bare ass. Bang Chan gasped as his long fingers pulled slightly at his cheek. 

“Am I close?” asked Woojin breathlessly. Bang Chan nodded, this time moving down from Woojin’s lips to his neck. Woojin gripped his ass cheek hard. He used both hands to knead Bang Chan’s ass before pulling them apart slightly. Bang Chan gasped as he felt Woojin’s fingertips graze against his wet hole. Woojin’s Alpha growled at the feeling of slick.

“You’re already so wet,” growled Woojin softly. Bang Chan could feel his temperature kick up another notch. He whimpered, pushing back against Woojin’s hands. Woojin gripped his ass hard and used the leverage to roll them back over so that Bang Chan was laying under him. Bang Chan’s legs stayed open, allowing Woojin to lay comfortably between them with just the towel keep their bare skin separated. Woojin kissed Bang Chan hard, pushing his tongue into his mouth and gripping Bang Chan’s waist hard. Bang Chan could feel how hard Woojin was, and his own dick rose in response. Woojin broke off the kiss, chest heaving.

“Tell me if I’m moving too fast,” said Woojin breathlessly. He moved down Bang Chan’s body, kissing and nipping his neck slightly before scooting down further to his chest. He kissed Bang Chan’s chest from his collarbone to his nipple. He placed a kiss on the small hardened nub, eliciting a soft moan from Bang Chan. Spurred on, Woojin lifted up a little to pull the towel from between them. He kissed down Bang Chan’s torso, stopping just below his navel where the tip of his dick rested. Very slowly, he licked from the base of Bang Chan’s cock to the tip. He sucked a little at the tip before swallowing him whole.

Bang Chan’s entire body tensed. He grabbed Woojin’s arms, knuckles turning white with the strength of his grip. He gasped loudly, eyes squeezing shut.

“Woojin…” Dropping all honorifics, he babbled on in English, “wait, wait, wait.” 

Woojin pulled off. He had moved to hold Bang Chan down by the hips, to keep him from thrusting up into his mouth or pulling away. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, rubbing circles into Bang Chan’s hips. 

“Yeah,” said Bang Chan. He looked down at Woojin and gave him an awkward smile. Woojin smiled back, placed a kiss on Bang Chan’s hip, and slid his hand over to stroke him a few times.

“Was it okay?” he asked, looking into Bang Chan’s face. Bang Chan’s hand threaded through his hair. 

“This might sound weird…” he bit his lip, hesitating. 

“Go on,” prompted Woojin. 

“I like it a little rough,” rushed out Bang Chan. “BamBam was always really fast and really hard. He would do this thing where he would hollow out his cheeks….” He suddenly caught sight of Woojin’s face and broke off what he was saying.

“I’m not…” Woojin sat up, looking away from Bang Chan and pulling his hands back to himself. Bang Chan could suddenly feel his temperature rise rapidly, and the sudden empty feeling was back. His skin became very tight and unbearable. 

“I don’t have any experience,” said Woojin awkwardly, still not looking at Bang Chan. “I just...you can tell me what you want to do. But don’t expect me to be ...great.”

Bang Chan scrambled to move closer to Woojin. He touched Woojin’s arms, pulling on it. 

“I didn’t mean anything!” he said quickly, trying to pull Woojin closer to him. “I’m not comparing you to anyone! I’m sorry!” He nuzzled Woojin’s neck. He placed kisses along the column of his neck, moving down to Woojin’s chest. He briefly bit and sucked a mark into Woojin’s peck before moving down his torso, sliding off of the bed as he did so.

“Wh...what are you doing?” Woojin touched Bang Chan’s shoulder. Bang Chan didn’t answer; he just kept moving down Woojin’s body before landing next to his semi-hard member. He wrapped his hand around Woojin’s dick, pumped it a few times before wrapping his lips around him and swallowed him down to the hilt. Woojin gripped Bang Chan’s hair hard. 

“Oh god,” he gasped out. He moaned as Bang Chan started moving his head up and down. It didn’t take long for Woojin to get hard in his mouth. Bang Chan hollowed out his cheeks, relaxed his throat, and sucked down Woojin’s cock to the hilt. Woojin’s head hit the bed, his back arching up. 

“Channie….” whined Woojin, his hands tightening and pulling Bang Chan’s hair. He suddenly convulsed, pushing him away from his crotch. His dick fell out of Bang Chan’s mouth with a slight pop. Bang Chan fell backwards onto his ass, his own chest heaving. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Tears were in his eyes. It felt like there was this band tightening around his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. “Did you not  like it? Not want it?”  _ Not want me?  _ the voice in his head said. 

Woojin was by his side in a heartbeat.

“No no no,” he said soothingly, pulling Bang Chan off of the floor and falling back onto the bed, cradling the now sniffling Bang Chan to his chest. 

“I didn’t want to cum in your mouth,” he assured Bang Chan. He tucked his face into his neck right next to his scent gland, so that Bang Chan could directly inhale his scent and hopefully the soothing smell he was trying to exude. “It feels...wrong. I didn’t know if you would like that or if you even wanted it. And…” he bit his lip, running a hand through Bang Chan’s bleached locks and letting it rest on the back of his neck, “something in me wants to cum...in...you.” His face turned red, and he buried it in Bang Chan’s hair.

“I want that too,” said Bang Chan, nuzzling Woojin’s neck. He suddenly cried out, body convulsing. 

“Channie?” Woojin shifted so he could lean over Bang Chan. Bang Chan’s eyes were unfocused; an awful choking noise was coming from his mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his body jerked unnaturally. 

“BAMBAM! YUGYEOM!” screamed Woojin, desperately rolling Bang Chan onto his side. 

The door the spare room burst open, wood splinter flying off the door jam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then.
> 
> I'm terrible for leading you on like this. But the smutty smut smut will be happening. Soon. And Bang Chan and Woojin will talk about their feelings. Maybe not in this fic, cause I feel like this one is already getting too long, but maybe in sequels?
> 
> Also I'm pretending like Bang Chan breaking his arm didn't happen because that was such a dumb insert. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this smutty teaser :)


	13. To the Rescue

Yugyeom was in the room first, pulling Woojin away from Bang Chan’s twitching body. BamBam rushed to Bang Chan’s side with Mark close behind him. BamBam rolled Bang Chan over, nose twitching, cataloguing his scents.

“Cover them up!” hissed Mark. He threw the discarded towel on the floor at Yugyeom and pulled the corner of the duvet over to cover Bang Chan. He pushed BamBam out of his way to get to Bang Chan. He quickly assessed him before pulling his t-shirt off and climbing into bed next to him. 

“Go calm down!” he told Woojin. “Get him out!” he directed at Yugyeom. Yugyeom strong armed Woojin out of the room, holding the towel awkwardly in front of him. BamBam shut the door behind them.

“What’s happened?” asked BamBam, brows furrowed in worry. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s ignored his Heat for too long.” Mark pulled back the duvet to reveal where Bang Chan was bright red and swollen. He reached underneath Bang Chan’s balls and frowned at what he found. “He’s practically dry.” Bang Chan whimpered. 

“That can happen?” BamBam moved closer to the bed. His Omega whined; it wanted to comfort Bang Chan, much like they used to back when they were roommates in the dorms. “But how? Heats usually produce enough slick to ruin matresses.”

“He was on suppressants, wasn’t he?” Mark rolled Bang Chan onto his side and scooted behind him to spoon him. 

“Yea….yes.” BamBam shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable.

“Long exposure to those can cause your first Heat after you stop taking them to be really strong,” said Mark as he hugged Bang Chan close to press as much of their skin together as possible. “You said they sedated him to transport him from the hospital to here? I’m sure that didn’t help. And even now, he’s in a strange place full of unfamiliar smells with an Alpha and Omega who are not a part of his pack; his Omega probably felt scared and unsafe, so his body tried to suppress his Heat for as long as possible.” Mark pressed a knee between Bang Chan’s legs and pushed up against his pussy. Bang Chan gasped and whimpered, eyes still shut. 

“What are you doing?” asked BamBam.

“Trying to comfort him,” said Mark matter-of-factly. 

***

Bang Chan felt disconnected. His body was floating and he was unable to reach it. He could sort of hear the commotion going on around him, but he couldn’t connect with it. There was movement and shouting; his body was moved but he couldn’t control it. Pain suddenly erupted somewhere between his legs. He screamed at the white hot pain, but his mouth didn’t move. He wanted to cry but couldn’t. Something pressed hard between his legs. There was a flash of white hot pain, but then suddenly there was a slight relief. He couldn’t help but push back into the pressure. He suddenly wished the pressure was deeper, farther in, almost as far in as his navel. 

He thrashed hard, trying to get the pressure into him. He reached for his body desperately wanting to have some sense of control. Very slowly, inch by inch, he settled back into his body. His skin felt too tight, too hot, and everything was sweaty and grimy. 

“If you just stick it in…”

“I’m not sticking anything anywhere, BamBam! Not without his permission!”

“He’s in Heat. He won’t even notice.”

“....I wish I could strangle you right now for saying that. That’s why we’re in this mess right now! That thinking right there!”

“He was crying! Yugyeom usually helps during my Heats! I didn’t see why his would be any different.”

The arms around him flexed momentarily.

“We’ve already discussed this; we’re not talking about it anymore.” There was a tone of authority in the voice right by his ear. “If you’re not going to help and do what I say, get out.”

“Fine.” The bed dipped, and suddenly Bang Chan was enveloped by warm, soothing,  _ familiar _ smells. He snuggled closer to the smell. He started drifting off when suddenly he was being shaken awake. 

“Channie ...can you open your eyes for me?” one of the voices asked him in English. Bang Chan frowned. He though his eyes were open. He concentrated really hard until slowly, light started seeping in. The world was blurry for a moment, and then it was too bright. He whimpered, turning his head into the bed and covering his eyes again. 

“BamBam! The light!” hissed the same voice. There was movement beside him, then a click, and then the bed dipped again as BamBam returned to his original place. 

“It’s alright,” said the voice soothingly in English. “You can open your eyes again. The lights off.”

He did, and once the world re-adjusted, he found himself laying face to face with BamBam. BamBam was laying with his arms tucked into his sides, as if he was afraid he wasn’t allowed to touch Bang Chan. His back was pressed against someone else; their arms were around him. One of their legs was pressed between his. Pressed against  _ that _ spot that had him sweating and whimpering and feeling like his skin is going to burst. He pushed back against the leg, a whine rising without his permission. The person holding him kissed him behind the ear.

“How are you feeling?” Bang Chan recognized Mark-hyung’s voice now.

“Not great,” he managed to choke out. He shifted back, arching his back and stretching his neck. 

“Can I touch you?” Mark kissed his neck again.

“Please,” begged Bang Chan, pushing back harder. 

“Down there?” Mark pushed his knee in harder to indicate where he meant to touch.

_ “Please.”  _ Bang Chan could feel the tears starting to roll down his face. 

Mark removed his knee and slipped his hand between their bodies to slowly rub across Bang Chan’s pussy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will explain the Bang Chan/BamBam/Yugyeom dynamic. I promise.


	14. You Would Never Hurt Me

Outside the spare room, Yugyeom had found Woojin a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt and called the rest of the pack back to the dorm. They were all standing or sitting awkwardly in the living room, Woojin squashed between Jackson and Youngjae on the couch. 

“Well obviously this was a bad idea,” said JB. He stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed across his chest, commanding the space. 

“JB….” started Jinyoung. 

“He could overheat! This is exactly why I, or Jackson, should have dealt with this. He’s too inexperienced, and now Bang Chan could die.” JB was practically yelling, his jaw starting to jut out again and Alpha hormones flooding the room. Jinyoung’s nostrils flared, the only sign that he was annoyed with JB’s blant flex of Alpha position.

“Woojin still needs to be the one to take care of Bang Chan,” interjected Jackson, placing a hand on Woojin’s knee and squeezing it lightly. 

“He’s had his chance,” started JB.

“He was thrown to the wolves,” interrupted Youngjae. “He was told to take care of an Omega in Heat with no instructions and no prep for this. It’s not his fault Bang Chan is now at risk of overheating.”

“He should have just followed his instincts,” JB huffed out. “It’s not hard.”

“I DIDN’T WANT TO TOUCH HIM WITHOUT HIS CONSENT!” Woojin had no idea when he had stood up, or crossed the room, but suddenly he was standing chest to chest with the older Alpha. “He’s always had problems with being touched without his permission, especially if it’s sexually, and I’m certainly not about to take advantage of him now!” 

JB bristled at the challenge. 

“I’m trying to help…” he started.

“No, you’re trying to get your dick wet.” Woojin could feel his blood rising at the thought of JB and Bang Chan. 

“I’m not so young and stupid to be thinking just with my dick!” JB suddenly pushed Woojin backwards. Jackson and Yugyeom sprung into action. Yugyeom grabbed JB before he could fully attacked Woojin, and Jackson held Woojin close to his chest. Jinyoung stood between the two groups, trying to exude as much calming Omega hormones as he could. 

“We are  _ not _ fighting,” he said, not so gently pushing on JB’s chest. “Youngjae is right; it’s not Woojin’s fault. He knows Bang Chan better than any of us. And  _ you _ , my stupid pig-headed Alpha, need to remember how you felt during your first Rut.”

JB’s face turned redder than before and he seemed to visibly deflate. He tapped on Yugyeom’s arm to let him go.

“I need some water,” he said as he left the living room, Jinyoung following behind him.

“I guess as the next oldest Alpha, I can help you,” said Jackson, slowly releasing Woojin.

“Help me how? Hold my hips while I stick my dick in Chan?” The panic was starting to rise inside of Woojin. He brushed Jackson off and walked away, pulling at his hair. 

“No, but…” Jackson chewed his lip, glancing at Youngjae and Yugyeom. He walked over to Woojin and grabbed him by the shoulders, steering him out of the living room and down the hall into his and Mark’s room. 

“I think you’ve been embarrassed enough,” said Jackson quietly. 

“I’m a terrible Alpha,” whimpered Woojin. Jackson turned to see the tears in Woojin’s eyes. 

“You’re not a terrible Alpha!” assured Jackson, rushing to pull Woojin into a hug. “You’re young and inexperienced and you’re just trying to do what’s right by Bang Chan.” 

“He’s just always been so picky about being touched. Even accidental touches,” said Woojin into Jackson’s chest. “He never explained to us why, and I don’t want to go against his wishes.” 

“Well...I hate to tell you, but you’re going to have to touch him, and more.” Jackson released Woojin and held him at arm’s length, looking him straight in the eye. “I’m sorry, but it’s not really a choice at this point. You need to knot him, Woojin. At this point, it won’t take long. Your hormones will kick in with his, and it’ll be over really fast.” Woojin nodded, wiping his face.

“Mark’s with Bang Chan right now, preparing him,” said Jackson quickly. He went to the dresser and opened up a drawer to pull out a new bottle of lube. He handed it to Woojin. “You may need these. I don’t know how much slick he’ll be able to produce at this point, but Mark should be at least getting him started.”

“How do you know about this?” asked Woojin, staring at the bottle in his hand and then looking up at Jackson. Jackson’s face flushed.

“Youngjae...overheated once. It was bad. He had to go to the hospital because JB and I didn’t know what to do. We didn’t even know he was in Heat. He just suddenly collapsed during practice and started having seizures. After that...I took some classes, I bought supplies, and I made sure I was prepared for all of our Omega’s Heats.”  
“Could I possibly borrow some of your or Mark’s clothes?” asked Woojin suddenly. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to go in there smelling like….”

“Yeah, hold on.” Jackson rummaged through the drawers and pulled out one of Mark’s oversized tshirts and a pair of his gym shorts. Woojin quickly changed and they left the room. Jackson squeezed him one more time on the shoulder before going back to the living room. Woojin took a deep breath and faced the spare room door. He knocked quietly before entering. He quickly shut the door behind him, lube still clutched tight in his hand. 

BamBam was laying in front of Bang Chan, running his fingers through his hair and holding one of Bang Chan’s hands in his own. Mark was spooning Bang Chan from behind. One hand was between their bodies, and Woojin could see that Mark had two fingers inserted into Bang Chan’s pussy. 

“Did you work something out?” asked Mark as he slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of Bang Chan.

“I know what I need to do,” said Woojin quietly. His Alpha was whining at the sad smells in the room. Mark nodded and withdrew his fingers. Bang Chan whimpered, curling in on himself. Woojin’s heart felt like a stone in his chest. Mark kissed Bang Chan between the shoulder blades and motioned for BamBam to leave the room.

“He’s still really dry,” said Mark quietly as he passed Woojin. “You’ll need to use a lot of lube to get in there.”

“Jackson told me.” Woojin pulled off Mark’s shirt.

“Just a few pumps and your knot should pop.” Mark also squeezed Woojin’s shoulder. “Your knot won’t last very long, but it’ll be enough to bring down his temperature and get his slick flowing again.” Woojin nodded. Mark left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Woojin pulled off Jackson’s swim shorts, took a deep breath, and approached the bed. 

He rolled Bang Chan over onto his back and pulled his legs apart.

“Hyung…” Bang Chan’s voice sounded wrecked. His eyes were barely open, and he had one weak hand covering Woojin’s hand on his thigh. “It hurts.”

“Shhhh, I know, Channie,” assured Woojin softly. He leaned down between Bang Chan’s legs and kissed him softly. Bang Chan weakling tried to chase his lips as he pulled away. 

“It’ll be over soon.” Woojin popped the lid of the lube off and poured a fair amount into his palm. He slathered it on his dick until it was dripping off the sides and down onto his balls. He carefully rubbed the tip between Bang Chan’s lower lips, causing them both to gasp at the sensation. He very slowly pushed his dick in until the tip was just resting inside of Bang Chan. Bang Chan’s hand tightened on his, and a small pained gasp escaped his lips. 

“It’ll be over soon,” repeated Woojin, more to himself than anyone. He took a deep breath and pushed the rest of his dick in all the way to the hilt. Bang Chan’s back arched and he cried out.

“H...h...hurts!” he cried, trying to pull away from Woojin. Woojin grabbed him by the hips and began slowly pistoning in and out, in and out. Mark and Jackson were right; it didn’t take very long before his knot started to form. Bang Chan began to quietly cry, eyes squeezed shut and knuckles white clutched in the bedsheets. Exactly four strokes in and Woojin’s knot popped, stretching Bang Chan’s virgin pussy. Bang Chan’s back seemed to bend in half as Woojin suddenly started to cum inside, and his mouth was open in a silent scream. Woojin’s hips stuttered as he came, and he leaned down to gather Bang Chan in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into his ear, clutching him tight against his chest. He kissed him on the forehead and slowly eased them onto their sides to wait out his knot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to tag this non-con because Bang Chan is very delirious at this point, and although he does want to have sex with Woojin, at this particular point in time that desire is driven by his baser instincts that have taken over his mind. Please let me know in the comments if you think I should tag this non-con. :)
> 
> Okay, so a quick overview of the whole Bang Chan/BamBam/Yugyeom situation.
> 
> We all know that BamBam and Bang Chan lived together as trainees. Apparently irl companies will stick all the foreign trainees together in the dorms. SO BamBam was moved into a dorm with GOT7 when it was decided he would be in GOT7. Bang Chan trained with GOT7 (in my fanfic) for a little while because JYP originally wanted him to be a member of GOT7. This also meant that he would be a part of the GOT7 pack. JYP pulled Bang Chan at the last minute, so he never debuted with them. 
> 
> BamBam presented before Bang Chan while they were still roommates and he became super affectionate with Bang Chan and even wanted to do more sexual things with him. At first it was making out and cuddling, then it was making out and rubbing against each other, and then it just kind of progressed until they were sucking each other off almost every night. BamBam more than Bang Chan. Weeeelllll it progressed to the point where BamBam started fingering himself and he wanted to finger Bang Chan too. Now, Bang Chan presented late, so at this point, he had not presented as anything yet. It's very taboo to fool around with an unpresented person. Kissing and making out with maybe some light grinding is seen as okay, but anything else sexual wise is off limits because they're seen as underage. Bang Chan felt like he couldn't say no......so he let BamBam finger him a few times. With lube of course. He didn't enjoy it that much, and he often felt like BamBam was pushing himself on Bang Chan, and Bang Chan, who was very lonely and lost in Korea, wanted to do anything that would keep BamBam with him. 
> 
> They got caught in one of the bathrooms in the building, and were brought before JYP. JYP put them both on suppressants because neither one of them were mated yet. Bang Chan stayed on suppressants through his entire training period, and kept taking them even after forming Stray Kids and debuting. There was an incident where he ended up getting stuck at GOT7's dorm during one of BamBam's Heats, and he participated a little bit at the request of BamBam. Again, felt like it wasn't really his choice. 
> 
> When Bang Chan finally did present, he happened to be alone in GOT7's dorms with BamBam and Yugyeom. BamBam didn't see what was wrong with Yugyeom helping out Bang Chan because he was begging for someone to stick a dick in him and knot him. So Yugyeom did, and they ended up forming a partial bond because of it. This caused a rift in not only GOT7's pack, but the yet to be formed Stray Kids pack. Bang Chan already seemed super scary and unapproachable because he had been a trainee for so long, but now it was worse. It was so bad that Felix was the only one who would come near him, and that was mostly because Bang Chan was from Australia and they could talk about home. 
> 
> All of this led Bang Chan to not like any kind of physical contact with anyone. He cut off BamBam, only communicating with him through text and calling, and never ever was alone with BamBam again. He quit visiting the GOT7 dorm and just hyper focused on Stray Kids instead of dwelling on what has happened. Woojin, bless him, did his best to get close to Bang Chan and still respect his boundaries. He doesn't know specifics, but he knows that if it's anything sexually related, Bang Chan wanted it all to happen on his terms with him in control. 
> 
> This was super long, and if you've read it all, you're a real trooper. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading :)


	15. Into Next Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead. You've been warned.

It didn’t take long for Woojin’s knot to go down. He pulled out slowly from Bang Chan, even as Bang Chan clenched around him to keep him from leaving. He checked to see if he had caused anything to tear, and was at least grateful that he hadn’t. Going to the bathroom, he returned with a cold washcloth. He carefully rolled Bang Chan back onto his back and started in on gently wiping his skin with the wet cloth. Bang Chan moaned as he passed over his nipples, and his abdomen muscles tensed as Woojin made his way down his body. He carefully wiped around Bang Chan’s dick and down between his legs. Bang Chan flinched away whimpering from his touch when he gently wiped over his pussy. 

“Shhhh shhh shhh,” soothed Woojin, moving down Bang Chan’s legs before discarding the cloth onto the floor. He closed Bang Chan’s legs and pulled him up the bed to spoon him. Bang Chan was still whimpering and slightly shaking.

“Can you tell me how you’re feeling?” asked Woojin.

“Everything hurts,” cried Bang Chan, turning into the bed sheets. 

“I’m sorry, but Jackson told me that it had to be done.” Woojin kissed Bang Chan’s shoulder, trying to will away the tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry.” He punctuated each sentence with a kiss.

Bang Chan squirmed around a little to push himself closer to Woojin. “I’m alright,” he said quietly. “Sore and my dick and....nether area feel really tender and sensitive.” He arched his back, pushing his ass into Woojin’s dick. “I’m...I need you,” he whined. 

“Do you want…”

“I want you to fuck me!” cried Bang Chan. Woojin could feel his tears more than see them. “I want you to fuck me and knot me and dammit I want you so deep that I can still feel it next week.” His hand suddenly reached between them, found Woojin’s semi-hard dick, and tried to maneuver it so he could put it in. 

“Stop before you rip my dick off,” chided Woojin, removing Bang Chan’s hand. He rolled Bang Chan back onto his back and kissed him hard. “I’ll take care of you; I promise.” 

He grabbed Bang Chan by the wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. With the other, he reached between them to feel between Bang Chan’s legs. He felt a little slick, but did not want to risk it. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he loaded it up on his dick again and once it was once again dripping with lube, he started to push it in again.

“Just stick it in,” moaned Bang Chan, hands balled into tight fists. 

“I could hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

“Chan….”

“Just fuck me, Alpha.”

The way Bang Chan said Alpha sent a shiver down Woojin’s spine. Without much further thought, he pushed himself all the way in until his balls hit Chan’s ass. Chan gasped and then moaned, face scrunched up against the pain.

“Do you need a minute?” asked Woojin worriedly.

“No, just...just do it,” panted Bang Chan out, face still scrunched. 

Woojin pulled out and pushed back in. Bang Chan let out a little gasp. He did it again and again until there was not much resistance down there and he could slide in and out fluidly. 

“Harder,” whined Bang Chan. Woojin thrust harder. An audible smack was heard as their skin met. A few heartbeats later:

“Faster.”

The smacking sound got faster, this time accompanied by squelching. 

“I think...I’m gonna cum.” Bang Chan suddenly arched his back. Woojin let go of Bang Chan’s wrists in favor of wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. He continued to thrust in and out, helping him ride out his orgasm. 

“Don’t stop,” gasped Bang Chan in his ear, teeth scraping just underneath. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” said Woojin, pushing Bang Chan back onto the bed, this time holding him by the hips and leaning back so that he was angled deeper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I hate the p-word with a passion. I hate all euphemisms for the vagina and it's surrounding area. But just saying vagina or labia majora is just weird. Imagine it. "He licked along his labia minora." Yeah, now I have lord knows how old people googling diagrams of vaginas. But I could help you pass biology, so eh?
> 
> I'm delirious and need to go to sleep. Thanks for reading my lovely readers. Drop a comment and/or kudos if you feel like it. I wish you could kudos every chapter. I be out here reading some that I wanna kudos every chapter.
> 
> Enough rambling. Goodnight!


	16. Talk

Bang Chan’s Heat lasted over a week. Woojin had to tap out eventually, unable to keep up any longer. Mark had plenty of toys for them to use, but even then Woojin could not keep up with Chan. With tears in his eyes, he begged Jackson for help. Bang Chan agreed, but only if Woojin was still in the room and holding him. 

“I just need...I need to feel you still. Smell you.” Bang Chan nuzzled into his chest, kissing Woojin’s neck and lightly biting over his scent gland as Jackson carefully entered him. Woojin had to keep his eyes averted to avoid seeing Jackson moving over Bang Chan. Jackson was carefully trying not to touch Bang Chan with anything other than his dick. Jackson’s fists were balled on either side of Bang Chan’s waist. He was silent, except for small grunts of effort. Bang Chan was whining into Woojin’s chest, one hand clutched tight in Woojin’s, and the other was laying on his chest, playing with his nipple. 

The room was awkwardly quiet despite Jackson’s grunts, Chan’s soft whines, and the sound of skin slapping together. Woojin’s gut twisted with jealousy. Logically, he knew that he had given it his all and that if he had tried to push himself anymore, he would have collapsed and rushed out of the GOT7 dorm on a gurney heading straight to the hospital. His dick lay limp between his legs, and every slight brush against it cause him to gasp in pain. The already sensitive skin had been rubbed raw, almost to the point of sores forming. 

Jackson’s hips suddenly picked up the pace. He was panting now, and suddenly he grabbed Bang Chan by the waist and used the new found leverage to thrust hard into Bang Chan. He suddenly gave one hard push, and there was an audible popping noise. Bang Chan bit Woojin hard on his neck. 

“Do you feel that?” asked Jackson, looking up at Woojin who was pointedly examining the ceiling. “His temperature is almost back to normal.”

“So when it’s all the way down and he doesn’t feel the need to get dicked down every five seconds, we can leave?” asked Woojin almost bitterly. 

“Not quite.” Jackson’s arms were shaking with the effort to hold himself up. “He’ll need to recover. Omegas tend to do that best in their nests, and you said that he doesn’t have one back in your dorm.” 

“So we’ll have to stay here, then.” Woojin looked down at Bang Chan. He had somehow fallen asleep, mouth slightly agape. 

“I’m sorry,” said Jackson. Woojin looked at Jackson for the first time. He was looking away over his shoulder from the two of them. “For….this.”

“I couldn’t…” Woojin petted Bang Chan’s hair, kissing his forehead. “It just wouldn’t…”

“It happens. JB went through it. I did too. Yugyeom….he hasn’t had this particular problem...yet...that I know of.” Jackson shifted back and forth, popping his elbows. 

“You can lay down, you know,” said Woojin. “Your arms must be tired.”

“I don’t want to intrude.”

“Here.” Woojin helped Jackson rearrange Bang Chan so that they could lay down on their sides. 

“Would you like to know how exactly Youngjae overheated?” asked Jackson as they settled down. 

“Isn’t that a little personal?” asked Woojin. He scooted closer so that Bang Chan was curled into his chest. Bang Chan’s arms were around Woojin, nose pressed against his skin. 

“I don’t think Youngjae would mind. He’s very open about a lot of stuff.” Jackson shifted his hips, causing Bang Chan to whimper. He lightly bit Woojin’s pec. Woojin moved even closer. 

“I’m all ears.” 

“It wasn’t long after he presented. You know Heats occur every 6 months? Well, it was his third. He was the last of us to present, and he had begged JB to stay with him. JB was still new, and, well, he sometimes gets possessive. He’d already given out. His dick would not get hard again for any reason. But he wouldn’t let anyone come near Youngjae.”

“Youngjae must have been in a lot of pain.”

“JB was too. We could hear them both sobbing, Youngjae practically screaming for him to do something. I had to break down the door; it didn’t get replaced for weeks. Mark and Jinyoung pulled Youngjae away, and I had to physically fight JB to keep him away. There was no transporting them to the hospital, so we had to call emergency services. I think they used a horse tranquilizer on JB.”

“Jeeze.” 

“Anyway, after that we had to sit down as a pack and figure out how we want to do Heats. JB went to counseling. Now we share all the Heats and Ruts in the pack.”

“Did you ever find out what caused it?” asked Woojin. 

“Youngjae was the last to present. The doctor’s think his biology was trying to compete with the rest of the Omegas in the pack. JB’s Alpha side took over...and that was that. It was terrifying and terrible all around.” Jackson checked between his and Bang Chan’s body. “I can feel myself deflating.”

Woojin scrunched his nose. “That’s gross.”

“And feels funny, doesn’t it?” Jackson reached over Bang Chan to touch Woojin’s shoulder. “You’re doing good, you know.”

“Am I? I feel like such a failure.” Woojin buried his face in Bang Chan’s hair. “I couldn’t keep up with him. How am I going to take care of the rest of them?”

“Then you call me, or Mark, or even JB. We can help. That’s what we’re here for.” Jackson slid his hand down Woojin’s arm and linked their fingers. “You’ll be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and FIN
> 
>  
> 
> Personally I feel like this was a terrible ending and this whole fic just became too much but eh what can one do. I hope you've enjoyed this. There will be more fics in this series. Right now I wanna finish this Johnny/Mark fic that I started this summer O_o


End file.
